Lady Knight Missione: Moving On
by katie131925
Summary: Sam leaps into a man and he gets to use his own name for once (as a man) yet that's not what's different about this leap. He finds a strange woman unconscious and soon learns that they have more in common then he first thought. He finds out what it means to be saved rather then be the one saving. Who is this woman? What happened to her? And why is she here?


Authors Note: This is the fourth story in a series but can be read by itself. All names of people, towns, stores, etc. are all made up.

I don't own anything but my OC's and plot.

Sam Beckett was expecting this leap to go like any other, he would leap into somebody, help fix something that went wrong in time and then leap onto the next person or maybe even home.

Home.

He wanted to get home so badly and no one would understand that as much as him. The want, the need to get home no one would or at least that's what he thought.

He thought so many things, like the fact that this leap might go smoothly but then again when did it ever?

This time he didn't fix anything yet in a way he did even if he thought not.

This time he was the one who was saved.

Alfrai Colorado,

May, 21 1981

The same blue light surrounded him as he leaped into a new life, a new time, a new place, and a new person. The light soon faded and he opened his eyes to take in the new scene that surrounded him.

A road lay only a few meters ahead of him past the very green grass that could easily be described as the best looking grass Sam had ever seen. It was very well taken care of like it had tasted water twice a day Sam thought.

He looked past the black road with the yellow line over it to see a few buildings on the other side of it. There was a small cozy restaurant with dull red bricks that had a closed sign turned his way with large lettering on the top of it that read, '**Ethan's Eatery.**' Not the most original name that he had seen before, not by a long shot he thought.

Beside the restaurant on the left side was another building only this time it looked newer with its dark blue painted bricks and light up sign. The sign wasn't on but Sam could still read the letters, '**Amy's Salon**'. This town seemed not to have the most original names in it for businesses thought Sam to himself.

On the right of the restaurant was a building that look even older than the restaurant with its chipped paint and address numbers falling off. It looked to be a small apartment building yet taller in size to the other two buildings. The color of the walls was a light brown along with a white front door and white painted shutters that looked not able to shut.

That was it for the buildings right in front of him. The road followed the direction of the buildings and turned as they were so that two more roads were made. Sam couldn't see where exactly they headed or what followed only that there was more to this small town he found himself in.

Yet what was strange was the fact that no one was out, no one was walking around going and coming from different places. Even if it was a small town -which is what Sam guessed it to be- there should be people out unless it was very early, very late or maybe it was a Sunday when everybody went to church.

He looked up to the light blue sky to find it filled with clouds yet the sun was not high up. He looked to his right to find a trees everywhere leading into a forest that looked as though very few ventured in. On top of the tree line though he saw light illuminating from below. That must be it he thought, it must be very early.

He looked down to find that he was sitting on a light brown wooden bench and that it was a small one. By his side was a brown paper bag and on further inspection he found it to hold bread crumbs. He or whoever he was must have come out this early to feed the birds.

He looked up again this time smiling, maybe this was finally going to be an easy leap.

He turned his head to his left to find almost the same exact scene from his right, trees and all except for one thing.

A woman.

She was sitting down propped up against a tree and she looked not to be conscious. That would have been strange all on its own but what was even stranger was what she wore.

It looked to be some kind of armour from the time of knights which was Sam's first thought and then he wondered if maybe she was a knight of the round table recalling one of his favorite stories as a child. There Certainty was a sword attached to her side.

His next thought was, 'Is she breathing?' Then his medical experience and practise kicked in and he got up fast, running towards her. When he got to her he kneeled down by her side and placed two fingers on her pale skin at her neck checking for a heartbeat. He waited and then he heard the familiar sound.

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump _

He pulled away and sighed in relief as her head began to move making loose strands of her hair come even looser from her braided brown hair. Her hair he noticed was a very light brown, the lightest he has ever seen maybe. He wasn't sure, he never really could trust his Swiss cheesed memory that got worse every time it got better.

Her head moved more and then her eyes snapped open looking terrified. Her eyes moved around until they met Sam's or the eyes of the person he leaped into. Those eyes he noticed matched the same color as her hair, light brown, very light brown.

She stood up quickly as did Sam and what could be reflex or not she unsheathed her sword holding in what looked like a ready stance. She must know what she is doing to hold a sword like that thought Sam. He held up his hands as the sword was pointed at him and said under his breathe only one thing,

"Oh, boy."


End file.
